The present invention relates to an adapter and hinged lid defining a two-piece closure assembly for containers. More particularly, the invention is directed to closure assemblies in which the same hinged lid is used in each of a broad and varied collection of differently configured containers. A critical feature of the invention is that there is provided an adapter and that each adapter is configured for coupling with each specific container. The lid component is, however, the same for each container and for each closure assembly.
The entire disclosure of that application is hereby specifically incorporated herein by reference to the extent it is not inconsistent herewith.
The art is replete with containers having closures or caps of various physical configurations and designs. Closure assemblies of the type employing unitary as well as two separate components are also known. Among these prior art disclosure assemblies are structures invoking the combination of a closure cap with an auxiliary lid. In some such arrangements, a separate hinged lid carries a downwardly-projecting plug for entry into to close a dispensing orifice formed in a top neck of the container itself.
It is known to form a snap-action lid integral with a closure body and lid. Such a structure is described, for example, in Gross U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,561 issued Jun. 23, 1992. For the most part, prior art disclosures, which include hinged closure elements of the snap-action type, constitute structures in which the hinge is molded simultaneously with and is an integral part of the container cap itself. The resulting composite cap and hinged lid structure is then affixed to the container, for example, by forced snap-on attachment to the neck of the container.
The use, in conjunction with a container, of a closure of the type which includes a vented cap and an integral or unitary cooperating plug-carrying hinged cover or lid (Gross '561 patent) contributes to establishing an effective and pleasing overall package. However, the cost of molds to produce a unitary combination cap and hinged cover is inordinately and objectionally high. The problem is aggravated, and the technical challenge and expense are much increased when the diameter of the skirt of the snap-on cap is larger than the dimensions of the lid as measured from the front to the back of the hinge. Moreover, following widely adopted techniques practiced in the prior art, a physically separate, distinct and different unitary combination cap and lid mold must be made to accommodate each different container body. Again, exceedingly complex molds and associated very high costs are the result.
Exemplifying further the state of the art, Gross U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,957 issued Aug. 13. 1991 describes a specific two-piece (separate body and cap) snap-action closure as a replacement for the more common one-piece closures. Gross urges that such a substitution for the unitary body and hinged cap assembly makes it practical to use two different plastics including selectable particular plastics materials to achieve special advantages. The body component, says Gross, may be composed of a preferred, particular plastics material which is itself unsuitable for use as a living hinge. The two-component closure, Gross further urges, would permit one to use specially-selected, different combinations of materials, as well as body components and lids each differing in color.
Additionally, Gross '957 urges that use of two-piece closures would facilitate the fabrication of structures in which the lid could not be opened easily, and in which the assembly could be rendered "tamper-proof", or in which any tampering would be readily evident. It is yet another feature of the Gross two-piece closure that removal of the closure lid from the closure body would be prevented. The Gross U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,957 does not describe, teach or suggest the present invention, as disclosed and claimed.
It is, therefore, a principal aim of the present invention to circumvent and eliminate the shortcomings of prior art as well as two-piece snap-on closures of the type having hinged lids. A specific primary goal is to provide improved cap and hinged cover closure assemblies which can be reliably produced at markedly reduced cost.